Jodida Granger
by Sly Jeagerjaques
Summary: Lo primero que pensé al verlos salir, fue que debía conseguirme un nuevo departamento. Lo segundo, que debía conseguirme un nuevo novio. Y lo tercero, fue algo así como "Jodida Granger". [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece. Primero: no soy rubia. Y con eso no hay "Segundo".**

**Por cierto, yo no gano nada con esto. Pueden suponer que soy pobre. Uso solo dos conjuntos en la semana y guardo energía sentándome frente a mi computador a escribir.**

**.**

**Jodida Granger**

**~One-shot~**

**.**

Sentía sus lágrimas caer y la molesta mirada mercurio sobre ella. Esa mirada que debería estarse fijando en ella con amor, preocupación y arrepentimiento. Pero no lo hacía, a pesar de que estaba casada con él, no lo hacía nunca desde que se puso ese anillo.

Ella lo amaba, pero él no a ella.

Su mirada de cariño iba dirigida a otra persona.

- No se ni porque lloras, siempre te dije que esto no duraría para siempre - soltó molesto.

Tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Desde que lo había conocido siempre había acertado.

Y el siempre le había recordado y recalcado que era de alguien más.

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? - me ordenó más que preguntó.

Astoria sabía que no la detestaba, mucho menos odiaba. Pero estaba molestándolo con su llanto y aunque se llevaran bien, él siempre decía 'No' a lo que no le gustaba.

- Draco, no seas tan duro - lo regañó la chica al lado de él, que lo golpeó en el hombro.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? - murmuró.

- Porque no puedes ser tan insensible, puede que se lo hayas dicho siempre, pero ella aún así siempre te quiso - explicó.

Astoria miró desconcertada a la castaña frente a ella. Estaba defendiéndola de Draco, bueno no defendiéndola, pero lo estaba regañando por su culpa.

Sonrió ligeramente, la verdad es que se complementaban bien. Granger era todo lo contrario a él. Astoria aveces creía en eso, pues lo había visto muchas veces.

Esta era una de ellas y aunque no podía detener sus lágrimas... bueno, tal vez Draco estaría mejor con la castaña al lado de él.

- No soy insensible, soy sincero - corrigió.

- Descerebrado, es lo mismo - frunció el ceño.

Draco bufó y Granger rodó lo ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Yo los dejo, solo estoy estorbando aquí - se giró y se dispuso a irse. Pero Astoria vio sorprendida como él la detenía y la abrazaba a él.

Draco nunca había hecho eso con ella...

Estúpida, no eres Granger. Se reprendió.

- Suéltame, Draco.

- Tú te quedas aquí - dijo para luego mirarme. Aunque ahora su mirada estaba más relajada.

Eso era lo que Granger causaba. Tal vez si Draco estaba con ella podría ser mejor.

- Levántate, Astoria - dijo. Vaya, sin darme cuenta me había arrodillado en el suelo.

- Dale con eso, deja de ser tan idiota - lo regañó Granger, que se zafó de la mano de Draco para caminar hacia mi.

Vio como Granger sonreía ligeramente frente a ella y le extendía la mano.

- Puede parecerte raro que esté haciendo esto, pero vamos, solo déjame ayudarte ahora ¿si? - movió su mano ligeramente frente a mi.

Dudé un poco pero al final terminé tomando su mano.

No podía estar haciendo esto. Soy una Slytherin y los Slytherin tienen su orgullo. Vale, debo aceptar que nunca fui una completa Slytherin. Cuando todos sonreían disfrutando de lo que sufrían los demás, yo siempre lo hacía falsamente, solo para que no me reclamaran nada y para encajar.

Me levanté del frío suelo con ayuda de Granger y mantuve mi expresión tan neutral como podía, pero le agradecí con la mirada y al parecer ella me comprendió porque sonrió.

Vi como se giró y miraba a Draco. Por la cara de el supuse que lo estaba mirando mal.

- ¿Era tan difícil eso? - preguntó con ironía.

- No... para ti - murmuro eso de mala gana.

Granger se giró de nuevo hacia mi.

- Grengrass - me llamó -, lo lamento.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y di un suspiro.

- Está bien, Draco tiene razón, solo que yo estaba ciega - dije.

- Si necesitas algo, puedes decirme y te ayudaré.

Si no supiera como son los Gryffindor hubiera pensado que lo decía para recompensarme.

Me limite a asentir y escuché como Granger susurraba un "vamos". Escuché a Draco carraspear y elevé la mirada.

Ahí se encontraba el chico por quien había perdido tanto tiempo, con una cara que decía a gritos que se encontraba enfadado.

- Astoria, yo... - miró a Granger y esta frunció el ceño. A cambio, Draco frunció los labios -, lo siento.

No me lo esperaba. Un Malfoy nunca pedía perdón, o eso había escuchado miles de veces salir de la boca de Draco.

Al ver eso deteste Granger por un momento, estaba haciendo lo que yo no podía y lo que tanto quería hacer.

Cuando los vi salir por la puerta de mi departamento, lo primero que pensé era que debía irme de ese lugar. Venderlo y conseguirme otro completamente diferente.

Lo segundo, fue que me conseguiría un novio.

Y lo tercero fue algo así como "Jodida Granger".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, quedó algo raro, no estoy segura...<strong>

**Se aceptan tomates :D (D:)**


End file.
